


Favorite Flower

by aunt_zelda



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Ficlet, Masturbation, Multi, Other, Religion Kink, Sex Pollen, Voyeurism, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda
Summary: Did some prompt games with friends last month, realized I should post them. Written in about 15 minutes.This prompt was: Artagan/Caleb/Jester + "Chastity & Lust"
Relationships: Artagan/Caleb Widogast/Jester Lavorre, Artagan/Jester Lavorre, Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Favorite Flower

It is not in Artagan’s nature to deny himself any pleasure. In his relationship with Jester, it is not in his nature to deny her anything she desires. Friendship at first, magic tricks and pranks and inspiration. Later, freedom from her sheltered life. Healing spells for her new companions. Then, on an altar at the base of a volcano, her first sexual experience with someone else. 

The experience awakens a fount of desire in Jester that before was purely theoretical. Her nightly prayers now frequently include one of her hands toying beneath her skirt. She seeks out new companions for more experiences, detailing her adventures to him in lurid, exquisite detail later. She works her way through many of her battle party, who of course appreciate her nearly as much as Artagan does himself. 

It’s after a particularly entertaining bout with the redheaded wizard that Artagan proposes a game. How long, he wonders, can Jester wait, knowing the reward will be worth her time? Like saving room for an especially tasty cupcake after dinner. 

Jester endures three and a half entire days before caving and summoning him. He whisks her and her wizard to the Feywild. 

His gardens are curated for special purposes: trickery and entertainment. He guides them to a particular patch of bright pink flowers and tells them to smell the petals. 

Her wizard eyes them with a discerning look, but gamely steps forward and obeys. Jester has no such hesitation, bounding forward and inhaling deeply. 

The effect is swift. Jester moans in surprise and delight as the sensations start to wash over her body. Her wizard starts to breathe heavily, casting about for her hands and holding them to his skin, seeking to cool down his thrumming pulse. 

“I thought you deserved a reward,” Artagan settles nearby to watch. “It’s one of my favorite flowers.”

Jester sinks down and nearly tears her wizard’s pants off. She hikes up her skirts - no panties of course - and pounces on him, carrying him down onto the soft moss below. Her wizard reaches up to unlace her vest, fumbling as he goes. 

Artagan wonders if he ought to draw them this time. It’s only fair, Jester’s drawn him many times before after all.


End file.
